gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chord Overstreet
Chord Overstreet is an actor from Nashville, Tennessee. He is best known for playing Sam Evans on Fox's hit TV show Glee. Profile Chord Overstreet is a twenty-three year old musician from Tennessee. Before appearing on Glee, Chord also appeared on the Nickelodeon show iCarly, in the episode "iSpeed Date", where he played the part of a male model trying to win Carly's love. He also starred in Private as Josh Hollis. He will be in a new movie with Kellan Lutz coming out in 2011 called A Warrior's Heart. Overstreet plays Sam Evans on Glee. His first appearance was in Audition, and his initially final appearance was in New York, until he came back in Hold on to Sixteen. Chord has stated that his unusual name is because "my father is in the music business as a songwriter. I was the third one in my family born, and there are three notes in a chord, so that's how they came up with my name." He has five siblings: Nash and Harmony who are older than him, Skye, Summer and Charity. Trivia *He has a dog named Harley. *He likes to read and play video games. *He's mastered playing harmonica using his nose. *He is of mixed German/English/Irish and Native American descent. *He does James Earl Jones, George Bush, Michael Jackson and Stewie Griffin''' (Family Guy) '''impressions. *He grew up in a farm and fed goats and his background keeps him humble. *He took care of baby goats when he was 13–14 years old, and helped deliver 5 goat babies on his own. *He is a big fan of Elton John. *He loves to watch sports on Sunday. *He wants sweet food all the time. *He bites his nails. *Recently broke up with actress Emma Roberts. Roberts also dated British actor Alex Pettyfer who dated Chord's Glee co-star Dianna Agron. *He likes to mow grass, and does so just for fun. *He loves Adele. *When you plug into his splitter you'll find endless Disney songs including those from Tarzan, The Little Mermaid and Mary Poppins. *He was rated 99th on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 list.TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 *His father is named Paul Overstreet. *He is named Chord because he was the third born, and there are three notes in a chord. *Some of his siblings also have musical names; such as his sister Harmony. * He has two nephews. *Makes a cameo in Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. *His brother Nash is the lead guitarist of the band Hot Chelle Rae. *On 18 October, Chord Overstreet was trending on Twitter as it was announced that he would return to Glee. *After he initially left Glee, he appeared on a show on ABC called "The Middle" as teacher named Mr. Wilkerson. *He has a passion for river dancing. *He has one brother and four sisters. *One of his favorite people are Amber Riley, Eric Stotlz, and Dot Jones. *Was taught how to do body roles by Dianna Agron. *Was voted 69th sexiest man on Glamour Magazine 2011. *Was voted one of the sexiest men alive in People magazine's sexiest men alive 2010 issue. *Worked with Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene in A Warriors Heart. *Is a baritone. *Will be returning to Season 4 of glee as a regular. *It took him 2 years to become a series regular. *Has a bromance with Mark Salling. *His closest guy friends on glee are Mark, Harry and Darren. *Was considered the funniest cast member by most of the cast. *Was considered the kookiest person among the cast by Heather Morris. * Vanessa Lengies thinks he's flirty. *Was on iCarly along with one of his best friends Kevin Fonteyne. *Chord is good friends with Ashley Benson. *Chord is also good friends with Taylor Lautner. *Demi Lovato said she has never watched glee but said she will start just for Chord. *Demi and Chord have been friends even before Chord got famous. *Chord was on the cover of Runway Magazine. *He knows Demi Moore. *Two of Chord's icons are Brad Pitt and Christian Bale. *He thinks Kevin's the Best Laugh. *He thinks Cory and Harry have the Best Body. *He thinks Kevin is the most fashionable. *Was voted by the Glee Cast as the Class Clown. *Thinks Heather and Vanessa are the kookiest. *He said that in real life he is the typical guy that in Glee Club everyone probably hates. Quotes Chord doesn't get about women *"You're weirdly Facebook-sensitive. Our relationship shouldn't be on Facebook for you to consider it real". *"You keep on asking what we think. Sometimes, we're trying to spare your feelings. So please don't force us to talk when we don't want to". *"You take the "play it cool" thing too far on first dates. It makes it seems like you're not into us-so we won't call". *"You blame us for looking at your cleavage. Isn't that kind of the point?" *"You wait forever to text back. We're not going to analyze how soon you respond. We take things at face value". *"You dump a guy then insist on staying friends. It's okay to admit there's too much baggage and move on". *"You claim nothing's wrong. Just say what's up so I can try to make things right". *"You dated d-bags. There are too many nice guys to put up with the jerks". *"You're always late. If you know you can take an hour to get ready, why wait so long to start putting on make up?" *"You refuse to accept compliments. Take note: Confidence is sexy. Just say Thank you". Television External Links *Chord Overstreet Twitter *Chord Overstreet Network *Chord Overstreet.info *Keep Chord Overstreet as Regular on Glee Gallery 0ffSI.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 210a9u8.jpg 2mr722f.jpg 4999389327 461f6cfe03 z.jpg 4BVfS.jpg 5x9vT.jpg BKLYx.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Beach bowl2.jpg Beach bowl2344.jpg Blanket.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord and mr shoe.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg Cw7jn.jpg DWNiO.jpg Da9vk.jpg HUvHm.jpg IMC3v.jpg IquRd.jpg Lfp4l.jpg LyP5i.jpg MEANTTOBE.gif MfnBW.jpg Normal chordocom gleecharice 043.jpg O3BYk.jpg Pictures12.jpg Pictures21.jpg Pictures37.jpg Pictures38.jpg Pictures41.jpg Pictures70.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Tumblr li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ifv7Z101qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0im9pvXN1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0iwxon9Z1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i5z4Vsc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ih87bew1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i8fqL7I1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li06xgML7i1qdx234o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0j59htQB1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0is9ll321qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ivilrqc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ijf8HuW1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ioqPATL1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i79UdjE1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ibsocGz1qgf725o1 400.jpg Chord teaching di how to use a camera.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg tumblr_llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1_400.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+yDKWAESQpXOl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg tumblr_lmhuqenzB71qdu86bo1_500.png Tumblr lmhn50x3nb1qdgqfoo1 500.png Chord+Overstreet+Short+Hairstyles+Short+Straight+Ynhxpu2OfGPl.jpg 4.164732.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+fJUJeupJYYMl.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+M4EuJ0Y32Sil.jpg Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert+V-OYfYMsRp5l.jpg 026ob.jpg 0ffSI.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 17459277rachelk7201172011121236pm.jpg 17459297rachelk7201172011121201pm.jpg 180830 10150101766622044 55482772043 6225871 8220368 n.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 210a9u8.jpg 2mr722f.jpg 4.164732.jpg 4999389327 461f6cfe03 z.jpg 4BVfS.jpg 5x9vT.jpg BKLYx.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Beach bowl2.jpg Beach bowl2344.jpg Blanket.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Fox+Golden+Globe+Awards+Party+y9M2Lq7rVqbl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Short+Hairstyles+Short+Straight+Ynhxpu2OfGPl.jpg Chord.jpg Chord7.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord and mr shoe.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chord teaching di how to use a camera.png Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg Cw7jn.jpg DWNiO.jpg Da9vk.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+yDKWAESQpXOl.jpg Glee-prom-06.jpg Glee-prom-07.jpg GleeBTS.Chord 509.jpg HUvHm.jpg tumblr lidgszr2H31qzyzyno1 500.jpg 397423_110107792443179_100003318771665_51433_2105564313_n.jpg chord-overstreet-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 chord-overstreet-sag2012-2.jpg tumblr_lz557xio2U1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Overgron.jpg Chord.jpeg Tumblr m0h8eg8hBW1r3hmkto2 500.jpg Tumblr m0h8eg8hBW1r3hmkto1 500.jpg Tumblr m0p73bpWtb1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg chord.jpg tumblr_m1zgxuHqYf1qjn70lo1_500.jpg Chordphoto.jpg tumblr_m2dz99hAe41qashl1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dz99hAe41qashl1o2_500.jpg 180px-789.jpg 180px-Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png Sam Proposes to Quinn.jpg Chord-Overstreet1.jpg|sam evans|link=sally Billionairesam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Picture 3.png Samandquinn.jpg Samrefuses.jpg Samshower.jpg Samsmiles.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.35.31 PM.png Untitled.jpg Vlcsnap-715929.png 30bl160jpg.gif Tumblr la7njk1VlP1qafewko1 250.gif Tumblr laa3elILn11qd8trlo1 500.gif Tumblrla8dsuln6v1qcrqi8.gif Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg images (9).jpg images (12E).jpg images (13E).jpg images (1X7).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (2S4).jpg images (2S5).jpg images (27).jpg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Collages.jpg|i promise Pictures1.jpg Quam12.jpg Quinn and Sam.PNG|Quinn and Sam Marry You Glee2x06--04.jpg 123243534657.jpg Tumblr lgowvrtSFM1qz6g3wo1 400.gif A-chord overstreet.jpg Cccccccccccc.png SAM THRUSTING.gif glee-prom-06.jpg glee-prom-07.jpg Tumblr lhia58maNz1qhoa6co1 1280.png Aram.jpg Tumblr li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ifv7Z101qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0im9pvXN1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i5z4Vsc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ih87bew1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i8fqL7I1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li06xgML7i1qdx234o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0j59htQB1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0is9ll321qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ivilrqc1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ijf8HuW1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ioqPATL1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0i79UdjE1qgf725o1 400.jpg Tumblr li0ibsocGz1qgf725o1 400.jpg Mike3.jpg Mike1.jpg Mike hellno.jpg Mike troutymouth.jpg Mike4.jpg Sam&Mini.jpg Tumblr lj5movvQn01qi6m2fo1 250.gif Sam Evans photoshoot.jpg Prom Night-9.jpg Prom Night-6.jpg 026ob.jpg 0ffSI.jpg 0k7W7.jpg 1fCHW.jpg 5x9vT.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-27.jpg Beach-bowl-020511-40.jpg Beach bowl.jpg Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord7.jpg Chord Overstreet - iCarly.png Chord and Lea.jpg Chord overstreet19.jpg Chord overstreet (2).jpg Chordocom 006 1.jpg Chordocom 006 4.jpg Chordocom 006 6.jpg DWNiO.jpg GleeBTS.Chord 509.jpg HUvHm.jpg IquRd.jpg Lfp4l.jpg LyP5i.jpg MEANTTOBE.gif MfnBW.jpg GD_AAF_COVER-260x260.jpg chord-overstreet-2011-teen-choice-awards.jpg Sam in gold shorts.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg Evans-03.jpg Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg Quinnandsam456.png SAM UNDERWEAR.png Sam&Mini.jpg Samchel25.png Samevans-glee-audition.png Samtana.png Trouty mouth 88.png Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Hevans.png Hevans - Duets.gif 1-B.jpg 11.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png SamHOTS2.png SamHOTS.png SamMITM.png BlaineSamC.png SamEMC.png chord dom.jpg tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o1_250.png tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o2_250.png tumblr_m3ehx9lOmD1ro8z60o3_250.png b9aeb9b69b2b11e1a9f71231382044a1_7.jpg Chord-overstreet-picture.jpg Chord-overstreet.jpg Happy-23rd-birthday-Chord-Overstreet-01.jpg ChordOverstreetAllInWhite.jpg gleeprom08ChordOverstreet.jpg ChordandHarrystopviolence.jpg Tumblr m42ajpAU6h1qgf129o1 500.png Tumblr m42ad186uZ1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m42a9xwahN1qgf129o1_500.png 57e7961e9e9e11e1a9f71231382044a1_7.jpg ChordOverstreetBMI.jpg 00046464.jpg 010~132.jpg 011~111.jpg 012~111.jpg 013~101.jpg 014~82.jpg 015~78.jpg 019~66.jpg 022~52.jpg 023~49.jpg Chord MMVA's 1.jpg Chord MMVA's 2.jpg Chord MMVA's 3.jpg Chord MMVA's 4.jpeg Chord MMVA's 5.jpg Chord MMVA's 6.jpg ChordOverstreetRedcarpet.jpg Chordwithpuppy.jpg ChordDarrenStarringrico.jpg HarryChord.png Kevin Mchale and Chord Overstreet.jpg ImagesCARX9NPO.jpg Chord-overstreet-daman-12042010-lead-1-.jpg ChordBeach.jpg ChordOverstreetRedlight.jpg ChordashBenzo.jpg ChordOverstreetTwitteravatar.jpg Instagr.amchorddarrenpingpong.jpg Tumblr m92qzhMxg81qzzzloo1 500.jpg SamSeason4.png Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px|Glee Season 2 Premiere Partythumb|right|300px References Category:Actors